Gene Gotti
Gene gotti was (born 1946) is a New York mobster with the Gambino crime family who was a major drug trafficker. Background Born to John and Fannie Gotti, Gene has four brothers: deceased Gambino crime family boss John Gotti, Gambino boss (2002-2011) Peter Gotti, capo Richard Gotti, and soldier Vincent Gotti. Gene has a wife Rosalie and three children and 8 grandchildren; his family home is in Valley Stream, New York. Around 1966, Gene became an associate with the Gambino family. In 1969, Gene was convicted of theft from an interstate shipment and was sent to federal prison for three months. In 1973, Gene was convicted in state court of illegal possession of a firearm and was sentenced to 18 months in state prison. Family rise Gene became a made man in 1976, working with his brother John in his South Ozone Park crew. Gene and his friend Angelo Ruggiero, were dealing heroin against boss Paul Castellano's rules and he was allegedly planning to kill them for it. However, in 1985, John Gotti arranged Castellano's assassination and took over as boss. In either 1985 or 1986, John appointed Gene as the replacement Capo for the South Ozone Park crew. According to testimony by Gambino underboss Salvatore Gravano, Gene was involved several mob murders. He has never been charged with any of these murders. John was quite jealous of Gene because he was made before John and was more successful in the family than he was at first. To his brother John's eternal fury, Gene was an amazingly skilled gambler. Gene loved tell John how he triumphed on a nine-to-one odds at the horse track while John would lose hundreds of thousands of dollars in one weekend betting football, horse racing, and college basketball. According to an inside joke at the Bergin Hunt and Fish Club, "John couldn't win a bet on the color of his own underwear." On March 8th 1988 while on bail Gene Gotti took part in the murder of gambino crime family member Liborio Milito. Milito was called to a meeting at Louis Vallario's bar to discuss the murder of a Gambino associate. Gene Gotti, John Carneglia, Louis Vallario and Arnold Squitieri were present at the meeting, as was Salvatore Gravano. at 7pm Milito walked into Vallario's bar Gene Gotti, Arnold Squitieri and Salvatore Gravano were playing a card game at the table. John Carneglia was watching TV on the couch and Louis Vallario was behind the bar. Milito asked Vallario for some coffee and While Milito was drinking some espresso, Carneglia got up from the couch and came up behind Milito with a .380 calibre handgun w/silencer. He fired a bullet into the back of Louie Milito's head. Milito fell off his barstool and lay faceup on the floor, Carneglia bent over him and shot him under his chin. Milito's death was similar to the murder of Capo Robert DiBernardo as they both asked for coffee and were shot in the head. Milito's body was loaded into a car by Carneglia and Squitieri they drove off and dumped the body it has never been found. Prison On May 24, 1989, after two mistrials, Gene was convicted of running a multi-million dollar heroin smuggling ring. The first mistrial was for jury tampering and the second was a hung jury. Two jurors were dismissed from the third trial, including an alternate who said he received a threatening visit from two men. On July 8, 1989, Gene was sentenced to 50 years in federal prison. After his sentencing, the Gambino family demoted Gene from capo to soldier because he was in prison. As of April 2012, Gene Gotti is imprisoned at the United States Penitentiary (USP) in Pollock, Louisiana, where he has been since 1989. Gene's projected release date is September 14, 2018, when he would be 72 years old. In popular culture Gene Gotti is portrayed by actor Scott Cohen in the 1996 HBO television movie Gotti. Category:Soldiers Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gotti Faction Category:Gambino Capos